


Howl

by Shenronprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dominance, Full Moon, M/M, Mating Rituals, New Years prompt, Rutting, Wolf Moon, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: "Did you know,” Goku whispered, his dark eyes fixing his rival in place, “the first full moon of the year is called the wolf moon by native people.”  Two of a last race they were brought together, driven by instinct to meet under the moonlight and inevitably to fall under its spell.





	Howl

_Moonlight always had a way of bringing out his deepest emotions. They crested and ebbed like an ocean breaking against the shoreline, and he was the tiny vessel lost in its chaos, hoping to be rescued, hoping to be pulled back in safely each time._

Son Goku was his name.

It was the one his adopted Grandfather had given him as a babe, and it was the one people had called him his entire life. 

But that was not who he truly was. His real identity had a much more sinister origin. 

_Kakarotto_ …the last of his kin called him. _His true name._

And it was at these times he remembered it the most. When the moon was high in the evening sky, casting its light over everything it touched and reflected. 

Goku remembered that he was as alien to this world as it was to him. An intruder – _a would be murderer_ \- sent to purge all living things from it. 

Though, he had not chosen that path, and instead had been its protector and savior, preserving it from those who would destroy its beauty. 

But he could not stifle all of his baser instincts - the ones that clawed at him now, engulfing him like a raging ocean. The night was still young, but the moon had caste a powerful spell. 

Goku moaned - _a deep, needful sound._

He felt it strongly, the reins on his bestial nature unraveling and loosening. It pulsed just beneath his skin, coursing through every synapse in his body, leaving nothing untouched. 

Goku wanted something… _someone._

 _Vegeta._ The prince of his long dead race, and the only one who truly understood. 

Goku called out to him, a howl escaping his lips and echoing all around the mountainside. 

He could smell him in the air, taste him on his tongue. The scent of the other’s masculinity and power wafting to him – _sleek, dangerous, cunning_ – like the wolf. 

Goku was beckoning him closer, drawing him into his hunting grounds. 

And an answering howl was piercing the night, the sound of rustling fir needles and the vibrations under his feet alerting Goku to a visitor. 

“Kakarotto.”

The savage whisper prickled his sensitive ears, and in the shadows of the towering evergreens Goku watched as the saiyan prince - the last of his kin - emerged. 

“Why did you call me here?” The wild hunger glimmered in Vegeta’s obsidian eyes as they focused solely on him. 

Goku smirked, regarding his rival with a keen expression. “I think you understand,” he said. It was a look that Kakarot would have been proud of, and it seemed to please the other saiyan greatly.

Vegeta grinned, his lips peeling back from his teeth to reveal a set of sharp canines that glinted under the moonlight. “About time,” He rumbled, stalking closer like a predator seeking out its prey. 

They fought a great battle then – one that had shaken the foundations of the earth beneath them to its very core. Trees laid scorched and hewn to pieces, mountains crumbled and flattened into plains, rivers dispersed and flowing outside their bounds. 

Two figures stood alone in the midst of all that chaos. Sweaty and bloodied, heaving and panting like a pair of wild beasts. 

Goku had not faired as well as he thought, and he winced as an injury to his side was preventing any major movements. He needed to buy himself more time, as futile as it seemed. 

“Did you know,” Goku whispered, his dark eyes fixing his rival in place, “the first full moon of the year is called the wolf moon by native people.” 

Vegeta paused to lick his parched lips, attempting to feign interest in the small talk. 

“Is it now?” He replied, all the while thinking how good Goku would feel, trembling and writhing beneath him, a guttural purr building in his throat at the image that presented. 

“Yes,” Goku calmly explained, despite the unnerving look he was receiving from the other, “It was because they could hear the wolves howling with hunger outside their villages, and so it meant the new year had arrived.” 

Absently, Vegeta wiped away the blood from his face. “Why would I care about such a thing?” He derided, crouching his body in a fighting stance and beginning to circle the younger male impatiently again. 

“I don’t know,” Goku laughed, the sound low and feral even to his own ears, “I just felt like sharing.” 

He began to circle as well, wary of Vegeta when his movements brought him ever closer, but Goku could no longer mask the pain he felt. Stumbling, he nearly lost his footing this time. 

Vegeta’s smirk grew wicked at that, the sudden realization dawning on him. “Share later,” he growled as he launched himself at Goku, intent on victory.

They converged, a tangle of sinewy limbs on the ground, struggling desperately for leverage and control. Growling and snapping at each other, they grappled for what seemed like an eternity. 

But the outcome had been obvious from the start – _at least to the prince._

Clothing torn into shreds so their nude bodies were stuck together, Goku lay beneath him, felled by the smaller saiyan into submission. And Vegeta was grinning down at him the same way he had earlier – _hungry, lustful, intent._

Goku closed his eyes in defeat. His legs were spread and his body entered. The saiyan above him howling as he penetrated deeply within him, crashing his hips violently against his. And when he began to pull away and push back in - to move in earnest - Goku howled back too. 

Two wolves under the new year’s moon, they rutted and clawed one another, pulling out their deepest desires and laying them bare before the world. 

Goku was sinking his fingernails deeply into Vegeta’s back as the older male hit something delicate and powerful inside his body. Close to his summit again, Goku convulsed and arched his back, howling out the name of his conqueror repeatedly into the cold wind. 

It was only the dawn that brought reprieve to the madness of their moonlust, and they were both huddled together for warmth by a fire made with some of the broken trees from the once pristine landscape. 

“What are we gonna tell our families?” Breathing in the crisp air and the smell of burning wood, Goku rested his head on Vegeta’s chest, allowing the beat of his heart to lull him into sleep. “I don’t think they’ll understand.” He murmured against the tan skin, gently laving a nipple with his tongue. 

“I’ll think of something. Now hush.” Vegeta moaned softly at the gesture, nuzzling into Goku’s messy spikes that were perfumed heavily with the scent of their recent battle and rut. 

Goku purred, looking up to stare at the content face of his mate. “By the way…Happy New Year,” he whispered. 

Vegeta simply smiled at him, running a hand down his back and cradling him closer. There was a peace in his eyes that Goku had never seen before, and it brought him a sense of comfort and acceptance. For the first time in his life, Goku felt like he belonged, and it seemed Vegeta felt the same.

“Happy New Year, Kakarot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...Im so happy I finished this on time. I pulled an all nighter despite a nosebleed that drained me. Hopefully I can finish the second one too for the 6th. Thank you to all. Let me know what you think, I appreciate your feedback.


End file.
